I wanna fly high
by twistedMoonshadow
Summary: Sonic has recently disovered tails is a girl. Do the two of them actually have a chance at each other? T for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanna fly high...**

_**So in this fan fic, Tails is female, always has been, and she and the sonic crew all live as us, within a normal community. More specifically, in a nice bungalow on the B.C. coast. Seeing as this is my first Fanfic, I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone, and I hope it at least is somewhat entertaining. Enjoy :)**_

There was a flash, a sound, and then a slam. Sonic ran in, "You okay Tails?" Slightly muffled she replied, "Yeah, just had a little problem with the motor, but the plane should fly better now." She then rolled herself out from under the plane, wearing blue overalls and a green t-shirt. She looked up at sonic, wearing his black shirt with the chains on it, and his dark blue skinny jeans, almost the same colour as his fur today. Sonic asked, "So you're okay, right?" Laughing, the vixen replied, "Yes I'm fine. Now if you wouldn't mind I have to get cleaned up." She lifted herself off the ground, and walked toward the door leading back into the house. _Gotta stop staring, _Sonic thought to himself realizing he'd been staring at her ass. She turned and giggled, seeing how he stared at her by looking in the mirror next to the door. She then began to blush, "It's not nice to stare you know...even if I do like it." Then she winked and walked off. Sonic sat staring, then shook his head as if to shake away the thoughts clouding his mind. "There is no way she just said that." he thought aloud.

The water was nice against her grease covered fur. As she washed up, she began to admire the brilliant gold shine her fluorescent orange fur gave off. She started to get absorbed into herself but was shaken from it with a loud thump from the bathroom door. It was sonic, "Hey Tails, you alright in there? It's been an hour and a half." Surprised she replied, "Oh, really? Oh well I'll be out soon. And I thought I told you not to call me Tails anymore." She began to shut off the water as he replied, "Oh, well, I don't know what else to call you. You won't let me call you Tails, and it would just be mean to call you Miles." Angrily, but playfully, she replied, "I told you my name is Myli. You may not have known about me being a girl till two years ago, but you should know by now not to call me tails. It's hard enough having everyone else calling me that." Sonic shot back, "Then just tell everyone, I'm sure they'd understand." "Yes but not as well as you. I kept quite close to you, and if they found out that I'm a girl they would start getting ideas about why we're living together, and..." She tried to explain, but he cut in, "And they would know that we're not like that. Your to smart to fall for a metal head like me, and I'm not smart enough to sway you to even consider it." _That's not true, you dolt,_ she thought._ Just look at the signs, I've winked, I've hinted, hell I've even... _"Well? Are you going to tell them or not?" He tried to ask her. "What, oh right. No, Sonic, just no. I can't. But I will at some point, okay?" He replied with a sigh, "Alright...but they will know sooner or later." She laughed, "Yeah they'll know."

**Later that night...**

"So what movie you wanna watch?" Sonic asked the clearly surprised Myli. "Uh, w-what? Oh um, I didn't know that we were watching a movie tonight." She replied after siting up on her bed. Sonic laughed, "Of course we are, it's Friday! You know, our movie night with the gang?" Myli replied with major shock in her voice, "OH NO! I completely forgot! Um, try to stall them, please. I have to get dressed, well, sort of, and I have to change things and clean up and, " "Relax, they're not here yet. I was just asking you ahead of time. Sit down, take a breath." Sonic said as he put a hand on her shoulder and sat her down on the bed. She looked at him, more relaxed now and said, "Oh, okay. Don't scare me like that next time. But yeah, so what's on the list, at least?" Sonic grinned almost creepily. "Well...it is Halloween next week...I think a horror is in order." he said in a creepy tone as he turned with his eyelids rolled up on themselves and with his eyes backwards, making Myli scream, "HEY! That's not funny...and I don't know...you now how I get during those kinds of movies." Sonic replied hastily, "Don't worry I'll sit beside you during it, and if you get too scared..." and stopped himself as he slapped a hand on his mouth. Myli looked up with a blush on her face.

She didn't know what to say to that. She's always had feelings for Sonic...but was he returning them now that he knew she was a girl? Should she even be thinking this? She didn't know anymore. She thought she did want him to, but when she really thought about it...did she? She asked confusedly, "No...finish. What were you going to say?" She really did want to know. Slowly, he lowered his hand and mumbled something. Myli asked, "No, say it please, I really do want to know." He replied very quickly as he turned about 5 shades of red, "You could always just...yanno...hug me..." She stood and kissed him on the forehead then laughed, "Very sweet Sonic, but I think thats even too fast for you!" She winked then said, "Now please, out, I have to get ready. We'll let everyone decide when they're here." So without objection, and with more haste than reluctance, he hopped up and headed towards the home theatre room.

_Oh man, what was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid. 'Oh you can always just hug me if you're scared.' REAL SMART dimwit..._He really didn't know how to think anymore. Sure, it had been two years, but those other 10 he was so used to having a male tails, he could get away with saying something like that from an older brother point of view. Now...it just seemed almost..wrong. Sure, he had been starting to like her, maybe even love her, but he knew it would be bad if anything happened between them. But maybe even just a try at a...His train of thought was cut off by a knock at the door, followed by a loud, "YO SONIC! We're all here! LET US IN!" It was Knuckles.

Of course it was Knuckles, no one else is that loud, or loud mouthed. He walked over and answered the door, "Hey guys! What's up?" They all began to file in through the house. They knew the drill on these premises. You go straight in to the movie room and you don't touch anything unless you're hungry or gotta go to the bathroom. So starting the line was of course Knuckles, followed by Rouge who gave sonic a peck on the cheek as she went by, then Amy, who glomped him right as she saw him. He shoved her off stood up, and saw who else was there. Cream, Shadow, and team chaotix all filed in one after the other, Although Espio stopped and asked Sonic, "Oh hey, mind if I go work out man? It's been a bit since I've had a weight session. I'll keep the music down." Sonic replied with a high five, "Yeah sure, at least they'll get some use by someone other than me." The two laughed as Charmy bursted past saying he forgot something he had to do, and told everyone not to expect him back. They all shrugged, turned, and went off to the movie room, except for Espio who went off to Sonic's room.

Myli was there to greet everyone as they walked in saying, "Hey Tails! Hey what's up buddy? Oh, invent anything cool lately?" And every time, she got a little more upset, and felt a little worse that no one knew, but insisted on not saying anything. Sonic then stood up near the 60" T.V. that Myli built herself, and said, "Okay, so this time we didn't choose ahead, so what does everyone say? I thought horror since Halloween is right near, but what do you guys think?" Amy replied joyfully, "Only if I can sit by you Sonikku" Following that remark, was a retort from Myli, "No, I think I'll be filling that spot Amy, so the big guy isn't too scared." Everyone including Amy laughed in a huge uproar, even Sonic who partially blushed. So they picked out Halloween III, and everyone filed into their spots where they always sat and ended up leaving the separate love seat which ironically sat behind the rest of the group. Where both Myli, and Sonic had to sit, as everyone else laughed at the duo's confused and astonished looks. Both began to stutter, and Amy said, "Well, you said you wanted to sit by him." She then gave a bit of a disturbing grin as she looked over at Myli, as if to try and force her into an uncomfortable spot to break up the pair, so that she could sit with Sonic. The blur proceeded to sit himself and Myli down in the seat while the movie began and everyone quieted.

Since it was the directors cut, the movie was about three hours long, and an hour in Myli fell asleep on Sonic's shoulder. He looked down and blushed. He then wrapped his arm around her, and then his other. She began to wake up, and then blushed as she wrapped her arms around him. She then sat up and they sat watching the movie holding each other. The movie then made a huge sound and Micheal Myers popped out and started slashing everyone one up, to which Knuckles, Vector, and Shadow laughed, the girls sort of cringe, and made Myli push her head into Sonic's chest without realizing it. Sonic blushed and squeezed her. They sat silently staring at each other for a good ten minutes. Ten very long, very slow and dragged out minutes. Finally, Sonic broke the awkwardness by kissing Myli. Her eyes widened and then she kissed back, the two holding each other closer than before, embracing in a long emotion-filled kiss. When the slowly moved away, Sonic whispered so no one else would hear, "So...we do share the same feelings for each other then?" Myli turned multiple shades of red and nodded, then leaning in and kissing his cheek.

They then turned back and enjoyed the rest of the movie laughing, and jumping in surprise at almost the same time, every time. and every time they looked at each other and blushed. Finally, the movie was over, and everyone started laughing and chatting and then before anyone knew it, even Myli, Sonic was up at the front blabbing something random once again. The guys were laughing, while the girls looked confusedly. Then after a few more hours of chatting, everyone had left, even Espio who seemed almost impossible to get rid of. Afterward, the pair cleaned up their home, and got ready to sleep. "G'night Tai...I mean Myli." Sonic said as he headed for his room. Myli blushed at the remembered bit of knowledge and replied, "Sweet dreams Sonic." and blew him a kiss.

There was the grey figure again, chasing after her. She had no idea who, or what, it was, or what it wanted. But she did know that it wanted to hurt her. Next thing she knew, Myli was cornered by the figure, and it brought up a blade glowing red with blood and swung it down. She closed her eyes, and then woke up screaming. No one. Nothing. Darkness. Good, she hadn't woken up Sonic. She would've felt really bad had she had woken him, especially since she assured him that she was fine to sleep alone that night even after the movie. She tried to sleep again, but every time she closed her eyes, there was the dark figure standing there waiting for her. She finally decided she would HAVE to go into Sonic's room and just hope she didn't wake him.

So up she got, and opened her door. She peered around, now paranoid of everything in the house, and crept towards Sonic's room. She eased the door open quietly, and without squeaking it then snuck over to his bed and laid down next to him. He turned over in her direction, but was just rolling in his sleep. She relaxed alot and then brushed his ear wit her hand, then lifted the blanket and hugged him after getting settled. And she didn't just hug him, she hung on to him as he was very warm. Then as she was falling asleep, she felt lips touch her forehead lightly, and then a whisper so quiet she almost didn't realize he'd been awake the whole time, "Good, sleep now hun, you need it."

She eeped quietly at the comment and her eyes opened again, "So you were awake..." she said, as she let go and rolled over. She was embarrassed because of the way it happened, and really didn't care that she was so close to the edge of the bed, but she did feel a little odd still. He reached over and grabbed her back in towards him, "Don't be embarrassed it happens to everyone, the nightmare thing anyways. And come on, that was too sweet of you to make sure I was asleep before trying to sleep yourself." He stopped talking as she rolled over with a thoughtful, yet shy look on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him. They held each other and kissed, same as the movie. Then she said, "Sonic...do you...do you like me?" He wanted to reply right away since he's normally so quick with words, but this time he REALLY had to think to make sense of the emotions going through his head. Should he start to let emotion give in, or should he keep it a secret, like Myli with her gender.

He decided the truthful way would be the best. "Yes. Ever since I knew you were a girl I had begun to think about it. Especially over these last few months, what with you being sick. And the accident didn't help when I had to care for you. I really took a liking emotion towards you. Maybe even," "Love..." Myli had cut in. Looking up with shocked but relieved eyes. Slowly and weakly he sputtered, "Y...y-yeah..." She blushed and then kissed him again. And again, and again, and then they ended up making out for a while. That was until Myli freaked out, and then stopped sat up and said, "Wait Sonic...I don't know if this is right...I mean..we've known each other so long, but do we really know if this is alright?" Sonic sat up in his bed, and replied with a very forced chuckle, "Yep, you were right...too fast for me even..." Myli looked at his darken and slightly sullen face and said, "Sonic no, don't think like that...anyone would have done that. You did nothing wrong." Sonic replied coldly, "I think you should go back to your room Myli." Myli looked at him almost in tears now, "O...oh...o-ok." She got up and right before she left she turned and said, "You know, I almost did fall for you." and closed the door and left.

_**I'll have more later, especially if i get some reviews. Please give me some criticism, I NEED it. Hope I didn't bore you. Thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Sorry it's been so long. Technical difficulties and my own laziness and schoolwork kept me from it. Here it finally is. Chapter two in all of its really short glory. Hope you enjoy it!_**

**A couple weeks later.**

Things had been a little tense between the two sharing the bungalow on the coast. Ever since that night they'd never been the same, everyone else noticed it too, especially on the movie nights when they'd break out into an argument. Luckily though, the last few days they had begun to make up and get back to how they were just after Myli began to heal, but before Sonic really realized how he felt about her. They were getting closer again. One of the main problems though, was that no one knew how to help, especially since they still didn't know that Myli was Myli, not Miles. At least, until the accident.

Myli was at home working on the tornado, making enhancements to the engine. She had it propped up so as to get under it easier. She had had the engine running to test its maximum speed when it happened. The propeller blade snapped off and sliced the jacks holding the plane up, which toppled the body of the plane sideways on to Myli's legs. Sonic, hearing the whir, and the smash ran in at mach speed as he does every time that something big happens in the workshop. He saw her laying there having her legs pinned. She was screaming now, and a sight of blood could be seen starting to edge out from under the plane. As hard as it was, and as much as he tried he just couldn't lift it. He began to think over options of emergency people that could help. He knew that even though the vet's would know what to do, she was still partial human, But also in that sense, doctors couldn't help either since she was mainly animal. Only one thing to do. "Please, try and hold on, I'm going to call the others." He said as he rushed out. She slammed her eyes shut in pain as she tried to relieve some of the pressure on her already breaking, if not shattering legs.

He ran rather than calling, just so there was no waiting time on the response. He grabbed Knuckles and Vector, but everyone else was informed and on their way anyways, because Amy saw something was happening and called everyone else. Sonic didn't care anymore, and just let it happen. He just wanted to save Myli. So, with every ones help, they lifted the plane off her with a long and painful struggle, so as not to hurt Myli more. Once she was saved, Sonic picked her up and began to bring her into the house. Everyone else was asking questions, and also how they could help. He merely replied back, "You can help by either keeping this quiet, or help get some towels and bandages." So, Amy and Cream volunteered to get the bandages, and everyone else waited nearby wondering what was happening. Finally, since there was no other choice, and as much as Myli didn't want him to, she gave Sonic the nod. He knew what it meant. "Uh, Amy, Cream?" He was worried about what they might say once he told them. They both replied, "Yeah, Sonic, what is it?" With a sigh, and without another doubtful thought, he explained that Myli isn't Miles, but Myli, how he can't bandage her up, and how they'd have to do it since it would be wrong for him to see her nude, even if for all the right reasons. They merely nodded and continued as he left, a look of complete and utter surprise on his face from how little they thought of it.

He walked outside to explain the situation to everyone else, wondering just how to word it, and really if this was going to go over well. When he had finished explaining, everyone had gone into an uproar. Questions, comments, and confused screams were all thrown at him. Sonic, after a fair struggle was able to calm them to say, "I know, I know. Believe me, it was a huge shock for me too. I mean come on, I called her my little brother for the longest time. How do you think I took it?" There was a couple things said, and accepting thoughts and nods exchanged. Finally, someone spoke up, "So, why are you keeping things like this from us then?" It was Shadow. Sonic looked up and replied defensively, "Because she was embarrassed, and I wasn't going to go against her wishes. She didn't want you all to know, but at this moment it had to be said. How else could anyone help?" Cream walked outside just after the point had been thoroughly made. "Uhm, Mr. Sonic? Myli would like to talk to you." He nodded and went inside, telling Cream to give the guys a status report.

Inside Amy began to say as she left the room, "You know, I think that was quite sweet of you to keep her secret, AND not take advantage of her. Quite noble. But also quite rude, not only on your part, but hers as well. You really should have said something. That's not fair to anyone else. And don't get any bright ideas mister. Your still mine." He waved her away, a non caring look in his eyes, and walked over to the now casted up Myli, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He managed a shattered, and broken, "So...h-how are you doing?" A tear began to roll down his cheek as he sat beside her. She wiped it off his cheek and said, "Hey, don't cry. I'm fine see? She waved her toes, with a painful struggle. He saw the strain on her face and in her eyes. He stopped her. He let a couple more tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wish I just could've made a faster response. I could have helped you. I could have..." He began to cry and rested his head on the arm of the couch near her feet. She sat up with a huge struggle and hugged him. He looked up, hugged back and bawled. He had lost all control, and almost lost his best friend. "I..i-f I had've...l...lost you I... I would've...I don't know what I would've done." He looked up sniveling.

She was exhausted, dazed, and mangled from the accident, and was barely holding on to consciousness. But, she still managed to be strong for him, and managed to say one thing. "You would have lived to keep going...and for me." She then blacked out laying flat on the couch, a faint smile on her face, tears rushing from her eyes. Sonic freaked out at this point. His heart raced and his mind went completely nuts. He began to yell. "Myli? Myli! MYLI? Hey! Stay with me! please, don't leave me now...not now." He was freaking out when he heard the faintest voice, "Hey...I'm jus...tryin to...sleep...relax." He sighed, a few tears still apparent in his eyes. With that, he picked her up very carefully and carried her to her room so that she could rest a little easier. When he had her in the room, he sat beside her, and watched her sleep. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest, seeing the pain in her eyes as her body tried to roll. He felt somewhat sick at the thought of her being in so much pain, so he got up and went to leave the room and as he grabbed the door handle, he heard a whisper. "You...did more than...I could've...asked for today." He grinned at her then left the room, closing the door behind him as he went. The smile left his face almost as quickly as it had gotten there.

He then wandered into the kitchen, looking up only to grab a bottle of whiskey, and a glass. He then sat at the table, pulling the cap off the bottle, and filling the glass right to the top. He then chugged it back like it was the last bit of water he would have for days. His eyes glazed over fairly quickly, and before he could pour another glass, he heard the harsh voice. "You sad, sad boy. Drinking your pain away while that poor girl is suffering alone in her room. See what happens when you keep secrets?" There was no mistaking it. That voice was Amy. Griping the glass hard enough to actually crack it, he stood up and looked at her. Almost expressionless, and yet with so much anger and hatred he might as well be glaring at Eggman. "You...annoying little..." He trailed off barely being able to form a coherent sentence, both from anger and drunkenness.

He then felt cold, and sad. Realizing what he was doing. "I'm...I'm sorry Amy I just can't deal with this. I mean...she means so musssh to me...I don't know..." Looking slyly and creepily, she edged over and hugged Sonic. "Awww, it's okay. Let's just go to your room. I can help you feel better real quick." He then looked at her oddly. Not because he didn't understand, more because he was wondering what to do. Could he even do something like this? What would it effect anyways? Would anything even really happen between him and Myli in the future, or would things stay the way they were. Before he could even begin to decide what to do, Amy had leaned in and began to kiss him. Sonic, caught quite off guard by this, did nothing at first, but soon began to kiss back. Then he deepened the kiss, pressing her into the wall. He just gave in and let it happen. At this point, he didn't care anymore. Things hadn't been the best between him and Myli anymore anyways...so this was doing nothing against her right? He had begun to get into the moment, when Amy mentioned something. "Wait Sonic. Everyone is still outside waiting." He heard this, but not Amy. He heard Myli. He smiled, still not opening his eyes. "Hey, don't worry about it. They'll just think were still talking about whatever you'd wanted to. Come on...let's move this ahead a little." He lifted Amy so that she was now sitting on the table, and he pressed into her, kissing her again. She just let it happen of course. This was her chance with Sonic. As far as she knew, this was all just passion he was feeling for her. Little did she know.

Things began to advance, and Amy started to say something again. "Hey, wait Sonic. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, things don't quite feel right..." He just shook his head, and became quite frustrated. Turning away he opened his eyes. "Oh, come on, we've gotten this close once before. Don't do this to me again!" He said this turning back and realizing it was Amy he was moving so quickly with, and turned pale suddenly. He truly realized what he'd been doing, and with who. "Oh my god, I didn't...I...Amy...You took... advantage of me. You..How could...How could I?..." Amy was almost furious now realizing he'd been thinking of Myli, and walked over and slapped him. "You sick, sick freak. I thought you were thinking about me. But you were thinking about that stupid fox weren't you? You're always thinking about her above me aren't you? You're a hedgehog. She's a fox. It's wrong dammit! You're a hedgehog, and you should be with one as well." She then turned and stormed out of the house, leaving Sonic in a confused and ashamed state of shock and disgust. Disgust both in Amy, and himself. How could he do that to Myli after all of this? Right when things were looking up again too. How could he face her now? Could he even anymore?

**_So, there's the second chapter. Hope you liked it after all this time. Got anything to say? Just leave a review, or message me! Glad to hear any criticism you got. (Please try to keep it as constructive as possible.)_**


	3. Getting better? I don't know

**_Chapter 3._**

_Well, sorry it's been so long. School finals are coming up, and I'm trying to write as often as possible. Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!_

* * *

There Sonic sat. Cold. Thoughtless. Shivering. Sick. He couldn't think at all after what just happened. How was it even possible that this happened? Why? Why did he let it happen, why would he try something like that? He knew full well that it was wrong, no matter who it was. It was just the scar on the tissue that it was Amy.

He began to get up now, stumbling as he did so, still being intoxicated. He gripped the table, and stood shaking. He felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. This was one he was too well used to by now. He was crying again. He let the tears fall as he wobbled slowly to his own room. He fell down as he walked through the living room, hitting his head on the edge of the couch. He grunted and cursed through clenched teeth so as not to wake Myli. He didn't want to worsen what had already happened. But, now he couldn't move. He wouldn't move.

His body just wouldn't respond. He began to bawl. He cried into the floor, trying to muffle his drunken sobs. He lay there for minutes, until he heard a voice. A voice that he expected least at this moment. The words from it even less.

"Woah, Sonic! What happened? Are...are you okay?" Shadow said this kneeling beside him. He had no reason to care for Sonic, but he knew something was way too wrong for Sonic to be in the living room crying. If he was going to be the baby he could be at times, it was in his room, not in public. He lifted Sonic up onto the couch, and sat next to him. "Hey, get a grip man! Just tell me what's wrong?"

Sonic just let himself be lifted. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't even tell if Shadow was just humoring him, or if he was sincere. Since he was drunk, he chose the latter. "Oh, what do you care Shadow...You never did before." He meant what he said to. He really felt that Shadow never cared. That he was just as heartless as he was quiet.

Shadow slapped him now, then turned and shook him so that he could look into Sonic's eyes. They were still glazed over, and were very red. He spoke slowly, and sternly now. "Look. I may seem heartless, but really I care more than you think. If I didn't why would I even still be around you all hm? Riddle me that, faker."

The blur got a slight chuckle from that comment. They hadn't played 'faker' for a hell of a long time now. "Alright, if you care so much. I just got drunk, and in my drunsen haze, made out with Amy. Problem, I wasn't thinking about Ammmy. You sssee why I feel like crap nooooow?" He shoved Shadows hands off of him now, and just rolled his face into the arm of the couch. "Now leave me be in my stupidity and arrogance."

Shadow scoffed. "Heh, alright fine. I won't help you. You clearly don't want me to. I just came back to see Myli anyways." He got up from the couch and began to walk towards Myli's room. He walked very slowly though, and he treaded heavily.

Sonic's head shot up almost instantly, and he climbed off the couch grabbing Shadow's arm. "Hey, quit walking so ludly. She's sleeping. Leave her be. And..." He trailed off now, letting go of Shadows arm. "Maybe I do want your help. I'm sorry. I'm just drunk, and confused. By the way, who you callin' a faker?" He smiled up at Shadow now, who responded with a smile and threaded an arm behind Sonic's back to support him.

"Alright. I'll help. But, let's go to the workshop to talk. We don't wanna wake up sleeping beauty." Shadow smiled as he finished saying this, while watching Sonic's angered face flare up. He just laughed and spoke up again before Sonic could really freak at him. "Hey, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't want to destroy anything that may be fixing itself."

Sonic calmed down now, and smiled at Shadow as they entered the workshop. "You really think this could be fixed?"

Shadow held the door, and eased Sonic's hand onto the railing. "Yeah. You've been family for how long now? Who says you can't have one later?" Blushing, Sonic slowly edged down the stairs.

"Hey, don't make it sound like that...although 'M not disagreeing..."

The next day...

Th pain gripped and squeezed her legs, like fangs tearing through flesh. She didn't want to wake up. Ever. This pain was too unbearable, and she had spent her strength yesterday, trying to comfort her Sonic. ...Wait, where did that thought come from? Her Sonic? Hunh. _I may still...no. No..not after how he acted. Then again.._ She thought for a moment about this, when a thought hit her. What time was it? She turned her upper body towards her nightstand, and looked at her clock. It was already Noon. She started to freak out a little, and then stared back at her bandaged legs. "Oh right...nevermind..."

"What was that?" Sonic said as he stood at the door, just before knocking. "I can come in, right?" He began to turn the handle slowly, assuming he'd get in.

Myli freaked out a little, and pulled the blankets back over her body. She then replied hastily, "No...I don't wanna be seen right now." She fidgeted with her fur on her head, and tried to brush it over her left eye. She felt bad, and she wanted to look it too.

Without a thought, Sonic stopped turning the doorhandle and dropped his hand, stepping back from the door slightly. "Oh, sorry My. I just thought you might want some breakfast?" He looked down at the tray he was holding, and just stared at the breakfast he'd made for her. A piece of toast, some orange juice, and a bowl of oatmeal, apple cinnamon. The way she liked it. "But I guess if you wanna be alone that's alright..."

Myli heard the defeated tone of his voice, and sighed. "Oh, if it's just breakfast I guess that's alright thanks." She really didn't want to be seen, but her stomach was in pain too. She was pretty hungry. What else could happen right? He was just gonna bring her some breakfast, they'd exchange a few words, and then he'd leave her to eat in peace. Nothing too crazy right?

Smiling now, Sonic turned the handle and stepped into the room slowly. He kept his head high, and looked over to her, smiling as widely as he could, until he saw how she looked. How could he forget just how terrible she looked, and probably felt. How could he forget the pain of seeing her like this? With that thought he remembered the moment last night with Amy, and had to shake his head to clear the thought from his mind. He was now standing at her side, and she was staring at him confusedly. Had he missed something? Apparently. "Eh, sorry, say again?" He managed to force out the words, slightly chuckling as he did so.

Sighing, Myli repeated herself. "Look, I don't want everything to be awkward between us. I know this is going to be kind of like last time, what with you having to take care of me again, but I don't want things to turn out the same way. That's why I asked you to call some others over to see if they wanted to maybe take shifts, or days even, taking care of me. That way, the burden isn't placed fully on you. That sound alright?" She was getting tired speaking so much, and her body was pulsing with pain at every movement. Could she really make it through another accident like this?

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great." His voice sounded alot more accepting and reassuring than he felt. In fact, it was the opposite. He wanted to have time to just them again. He liked it better that way. Things would hopefully work out more if he could talk to her alone over her healing process. But, if she wanted the others there, then fine. If it made her feel better to have others there, then that's what he'd do. He didn't like it, but he'd do it. "Yeah. Who'd you want me to call specifically?" He placed the tray on a little bed stand over her legs, that way she could reach it herself. Why was he so angry all of a sudden?

Myli didn't pick up on the sense of negativity coming from Sonic. Instead she was glad he was so quick to agree with her. She quickly thought to herself. "Well, I'm thinking maybe Shadow. Oh, and Rouge. It's hard to find a decent girl to talk to anymore." She was sounding a lot better than she felt, which was a good sign, however, the pain caught back up to her. She cringed, and almost spilled her food, struggling to stifle a scream. "Oh, and could you get me some pain killers, please? It would really help me."

With his hands clenched into fists, which he only later realized, Sonic quickly went towards the door. "Yeah, sure. I'll call Shad and Rouge while I'm getting them to let them know the plan. Be back in a sec." Without giving her a chance to respond he left the room, and blurred down the hallway to the workshop. Blasting out past the workshop and out to the shore, he screamed at the top of his lungs. After that, he just slumped into the sand, and sat there seething with anger. Why couldn't things just go his way again? Why did things always go from good to terrible for him? Why did he have to be such an idiot... Finally after realizing it had been a few minutes, he flipped open his cell and called Shadow. It rang twice.

"What is it?" Of course. Only Shadow would respond like that.

"Nice to hear from you to? Look, My is saying that she'd like to have you and Rouge to come over every so often. To apparently take the stress of the work off me. Willing to help her?" He was still frustrated, both at himself, and at Myli. Wait, why at Myli?

"Well of course I'm willing. By the tone of your voice though, I'm thinking you're not. Look, I know I said that doing it alone would work, but that's no reason to be a pouty four year old when things don't go as planned." Shadow tried to sound calming, and less chastising than his words were.

Sonic catching this, sighed. "Alright. Well then what do you recommend?" He had just wanted to bring those pills back to her, and let her sleep again. Less stuff to deal with.

Shadow laughed into the phone. "You get me over there today, and you call Rouge and schedule her to come over three days from now." It made sense. Least Shad thought it did.

"Wait, why three days? Why not just schedule to be there every other day or something?" Sonic mumbled this clearly confused.

"Look, I'll explain when I get there. Just, do what you have to, and I'll be there when I can." Having hung up on him, Sonic listened to a dial tone for a few moments, before scowling at the phone, and placing it back in his pocket. He then rushed back in, grabbed some pain killers from the medicine cabinet, and dashed back into Myli's room.

"Hey, sorry I-" His voice cut short simply from what he saw. He saw Myli laying on the floor unmoving next to the bed. Rushing over, and picking her up gingerly, He placed her back on the bed. Having heard no sounds of muffled pains, he began to freak out. "No, no, no! Myli! Hey, stay with me!" He shook her at the shoulders, and then listened for a pulse. It was there. Steady and slow. The ragged sounds of her breath as her body must have still been surging with pain, was actually soothing for him. She had simply blacked out. Probably from trying to move. He stared at her as she slept, too pain filled to wake up. He was glad she was at least asleep and resting. He couldn't help but realize how quick he was flitting from emotion to emotion, and just how crazy things had picked up. "Wow, things are just fallin' out of whack here aren't they?" He whispered this, trying to keep a handle now on his emotions. Mostly trying to keep from crying. His frustration, sadness, and the stress of the past few days was getting the best of him. He hated to be like this, but was stopped in that thought track when he heard a knock at the front door. A fake smile plastered itself on his face, and, tripping over the spilled tray and food, he rushed to it. When he opened it, there was Shadow, as promised.

"Well, told you I'd be here." He then brushed into the house nudging past Sonic. "So, how is she? You seem...emotional?"

Sonic shook his head quickly. "I will never understand how you pick up on things like that. Anyways, she's alright. She tried to get up I think, and she blacked out. I have her back on the bed though. With some rest-" Again being cut off by a suddenly spinning Shadow.

"What? She tried to move and you let her? You idiot. Why would you do such a thing?" Shadow showed only anger in his voice.

"Woah, hey! When I got back from calling you, she was on the floor out cold. I freaked just as much as you, but her heart's still beating, and her breathing is slowing back to normal." He turned away from Shadows now disgust filled eyes. "Oh, and what. Now you're going to chastise me for leaving her alone?"

"No, I'm going to set you straight for being an emotional little pansy! She heard your scream and tried to go after you dammit. Everyone heard your scream. Seriously. Did you forget all of us are linked like that in this world?" Shadow paced past Sonic and into the hallway to peer into Myli's room. He wanted to make sure she really did look ok, when he caught her head falling back onto the pillow. She had been listening to them. "Well isn't that just great. Now she knows that we're fighting. Things really aren't looking so good for you. You are one unlucky bastard Sonic." And with that he walked into Myli's room to talk to her.


End file.
